1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide chain for guiding transmission or feed lines, especially cables or hoses, from a stationary connection to a movable consuming device; to connect the links of respective link chains of the guide chain, separable cross pieces are provided which form through passages for the feed lines; each cross piece comprises at least two cross bars having a substantially flat cross-section with rounded-off narrow sides; disposed between the cross bars are spaced-apart separating members, the upper and lower ends of each of which are provided with undercut recesses; after the cross bars have been placed in these recesses, they can be turned about their longitudinal axes to frictionally and positively secure them to the separating members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A guide chain of the aforementioned general type is disclosed in German Pat. No. 22 55 283 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,407. This known guide chain has the advantage that its cross pieces, completely pre-assembled and in various sizes, can be stored because the individual parts are frictionally and positively interconnected and form a stable grid construction. However, it has been shown in practice that tailored through passages are desired for a considerable number of orders for specific feed lines, which can then be individually guided and separated from other feed lines. It is not possible with the heretofore known guide chain to undertake the necessary adaptation of the through passages to the dimensions of the feed lines.
German Pat. No. 14 74 230 discloses a guide chain, the cross pieces of which comprise two cross bars, between which can be placed exchangeable center rest parts which are split vertically and/or horizontally; these parts individually form through passages which conform to the dimensions of the feed lines. With this heretofore known guide chain, the center rest parts are placed more or less loosely between the cross bars, which have a U-shaped or C-shaped profile, and, together with the cross bars, do not form a stable grid construction which can be mechanically pre-assembled and stored.
Starting with the aforementioned structure, an object of the present invention is to provide a guide chain of simple construction which has separable cross pieces which can be selectively mechanically pre-assembled from either spaced-apart separating members or frame elements provided with individual through passages or a combination of separating members and frame elements, and which form an inherently stable grid construction which can be stored for later assembly with the links of link chains.